


Kids and politics

by Zaldun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaldun/pseuds/Zaldun
Summary: Well, he couldn't say he regretted his life choices. He could, however question the very foundations that set him on the path he was currently on.





	Kids and politics

Well, he couldn't say he _regretted_ his life choices. He _could,_ however question the very foundations that set him on the path he was currently on.

 

Maybe he was just high on the pain at the time? Perhaps he just couldn't take it anymore after to many years of... nothing. Or, hell, maybe he just wanted this time to be different in a way he could vaguely set the projection of.

 

Either way it's gone off the rails of expectations. As per the usual.

 

...Honestly it would have him rolling around laughing maniacally in the dark, deep depths of his mind right now if it wasn't _stalling_.

 

“Well? Do we have a deal?”

 

Maybe, if he _could just think of anything but endless could be's or should have been's._

 

“Eh, give me a moment.”

 

Give him another timeline on top of that to. That would be fantastic right about now. Except it _wouldn't be_ , thanks.

 

“We have all the time in the world.”

 

Oh dear God, so many _puns_.

 

You can't help the only _slightly_ hysterical laugh that passed your lips. It's not noticeable to anyone but the most astute, and you would know. Just like how you have the foreknowledge to know these bloody idiots can't read anything past what you project. It's... a bit sad, but not surprising. I mean-No.

 

No.

 

This isn't the time to go on mental tangents on the incompetence of twits with guns.

 

You're kids are likely going to turn the bend in roughly six minutes and you _really_ don't want to have to explain why the government agent teacher recruit... thing that you are is talking with a known terrorist in the middle of a bloody forest clearing in broad daylight.

 

Six minutes away from a bright and cheery cafe.

 

It might just hurt their pretty little heads with the implications.

 

There will be another time for that sooner rather then later.

 

Preferably where no one could call treason that wasn't already planned by the very people that made you _do the treason in the first place_.

 

Politics truly are wondrous.

 

 

 


End file.
